


This Is The First Time I've Seen Your Face (But There's A Chance We're Soulmates)

by IceBlueRose



Series: Since You Came Along [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain Canary Secret Santa, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: Leonard only meets his soulmate because of his sister's meddling.Not that he'll ever tell her that. She'd be impossible to live with if she knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecrooktomyassasin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, thecrooktomyassasin! I hope you like this and that you had a wonderful holiday!
> 
> (Thanks to newyorkcity_dreaming and StarryDreaming for letting me toss plot ideas at them and a second thanks to newyorkcity_dreaming for putting up with my random snippets and ideas!)
> 
> Written as part of Captain Canary Secret Santa.

It was times like these that Leonard had to remind himself that he loved his sister.

He also had to remind himself that murder was illegal and he got away from his father’s lifestyle when he was a teenager so killing her was sadly also off the table.

“No,” he told her, voice flat. “You’re not setting me up.”

Lisa huffed. “There’s nothing wrong with Helena, Lenny.”

That settled it. His sister was insane.

“Helena?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “No. Okay, first of all, Lisa, Helena is crazy and stalked her last boyfriend. And two, she was once mistaken for your twin sister and I’m just not in to that.” Leonard held up a hand when Lisa opened her mouth to protest and blurted out the first thing that came to mind that would get her to back off. “And three, my wife wouldn’t really appreciate it.”

Lisa stopped and stared at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. “Your _wife_?”

Leonard suddenly realized what he had just said and sighed.

Damn it.

~*~*~

That moment of stupid desperation not to be set up by Lisa yet again—because, seriously, it’s not as if that ever ends well, it’s like she forgot what happened with Carrie over a year ago—is the reason that he’s in Jitters on Christmas Day and trying to figure out what he’s going to do. Because Lisa wants to meet his wife. The wife he made up. And he’d told her to meet him at Jitters on Saturday because he thought that might be enough time to find someone who would pretend to be his wife but that hadn’t happened and now Lisa was going to show up in twenty minutes and he was going to have to tell her the truth and listen to her bitch.

Which was why he turned to the woman sitting next to him at the bar and said, “Marry me.”

She sucked in a breath, head turning quickly so that her bright blue eyes locked on his, and shot back, “You haven’t even bought me dinner yet.”

He couldn’t help but mirror her actions and sucked in a breath as he felt the words on his chest burn black.

Well, Leonard had always wondered what exactly he’d say to get that response from his soulmate. He smiled a bit and held out a hand to her.

“I’m Leonard,” he said.

She smiled and, after studying him a moment, took his hand. “Sara,” she told him. Her smile widened and she raised an eyebrow. “Is there a reason why you’re randomly proposing to someone you’ve never met?” 

At that question, he groaned and glanced at the clock. “My sister has been trying to set me up the last couple of years. It was a disaster last time and that’s downplaying it.” Leonard shook his head. “And this latest girl? She’s actually the stalker-type of crazy. If I dated her, I’d have to make sure never to buy a bunny.”

Sara snorted. “Oh my God,” she laughed.

“Oh, it gets better,” Leonard assured her with a nod. “To get out of it, I told her that my wife wouldn’t approve.”

Sara burst out laughing again. “You made up a wife?” she managed to ask after a few minutes.

“Yes,” Leonard sighed. “And as you can tell, I still hadn’t found someone to pretend to be said wife and she’s supposed to be here in,” he glanced at the clock again, “fifteen minutes.”

She tilted her head and turned to face him more fully. “If she asks, my last name before we married was Lance.” She grinned. “And you better be prepared to dote on me, Leonard, because today is my birthday.”

Leonard smirked. “In that case, you should know that my last name is Snart. And why don’t I start by buying you one of those big brownies, Mrs. Snart? Just to start your birthday off right.”

“See? You’re a dream husband already.”

Leonard signaled the barista and ordered two of the brownies. Off of Sara’s look, he lifted a shoulder. “I’ve got a weakness for chocolate.” He leaned against the counter a bit. “So, if it’s nothing too personal, why are you in a coffee shop on your birthday?”

“Well, I’m supposed to meet up with my sister later,” she said. “But my mom is out of town and my dad wasn’t one of the lucky ones given time off so I’ll talk to him later tonight.”

Leonard nodded as the brownies were put in front of them. “And do you happen to need a husband to ward off unwanted blind dates?”

Shaking her head, Sara broke off a piece of her brownie. “No. Laurel doesn’t try setting me up, thankfully.”

“Oh, you’re so lucky.”

Sara glanced at the door. “By the way, before she gets here, what’s your sister’s name?”

Leonard could have kicked himself. Talk about an obvious thing that Sara would need to know. “Lisa. And it’s possible she’ll bring her boyfriend, Cisco, because it’ll annoy me. The only other person you’d need to know about for sure is Mick, my best friend.” He hesitated. He wouldn’t normally tell anyone he’d just met this but she needed to know and he had a feeling that she’d know not to push. “Our mom hasn’t been in the picture for years and we don’t talk to our dad.”

He was right. Rather than push for more, she nodded and simply offered up her own information. “My dad’s name is Quentin, he’s a cop in Star City and that’s why he’s not here. My mom is Dinah, she lives here but likes to travel. My sister is Laurel and she usually lives in Star City. I doubt it’ll come up but if it does, she’s the ADA over there.”

“And you?” 

“Photographer. Law enforcement...not really my thing.”

He laughed. “Same here.”

“What about you?”

Leonard took a sip of his coffee. “I’m a writer.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed in thought before a look of recognition appeared on her face. “I didn’t even put it together earlier.” She smiled. “I like your books. I’ve got a soft spot for your Captain Cold.”

A genuine smile appeared on his face at that. “The villain?”

“Antihero,” she corrected. “A villain wouldn’t have worked with the others to save a group of people the way he did.”

He nodded, pleased that she’d recognized that. Most people put Cold as the villain though he was also considered one of the most popular characters in his series. The fact that he helped out the protagonist sometimes, even if it was for selfish reasons, didn’t matter. Cold had started out as a villain and many still saw him that way. Leonard liked that Sara didn’t.

“He’s actually my favorite character to write,” Leonard confessed. He paused as something else occurred to him and he swore.

“What is it?” Sara asked.

“I just realized I was so focused on the wife thing that I didn’t consider wedding rings. I grabbed one of my rings for myself but I didn’t think...” He trailed off. 

“About the wedding ring for your fake wife?” Sara raised an eyebrow. “Somehow I get the feeling that’s not something you’d usually miss.”

“No, it’s not but then I usually plan things out and this was very much a last minute thing.”

Her lips twitched. “I bet. Lucky for you,” she held up her right hand which had a ring on it, “I can just switch this to the left hand.” 

He stared at the silver ring that had four diamonds slightly raised and spanning across it. “You’re not already engaged, are you?”

Sara snorted. “No. I bought this for myself.” She wiggled her hand at him once she’d switched the ring over. “Happy birthday to me!”

Leonard’s shoulders shook with laughter as he glanced down. “One of the best kind of presents.”

“Absolutely.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “One last thing. How long have we been married?”

He thought about it. “A couple of months. Before that, we dated for almost a year. That way the timing plays out like we met a couple months after what I like to call The Carrie Disaster.”

“Oh, now there’s a story,” Sara realized. She tilted her head. “Maybe you can tell it to me later.”

Leonard paused and slowly held his hand out towards her. He wasn’t usually big on touch but he knew Lisa would notice if he wasn’t willing to touch his own wife. Besides that, he felt as if he could trust Sara with this the way he’d trusted her with the information about his parents.

“I can do that,” he promised. He smiled when Sara’s hand slid in to his, her thumb automatically stroking his palm as if she could sense what a big step that simple movement had been for him.

“Do you want to tell her that we’re soulmates or keep it to ourselves for a bit?” she asked quietly.

Leonard stared down at their hands and considered the options. On the one hand, he didn’t want to hide that. He didn’t want to hide what Sara was to him. On the other hand, he wanted to get to know her in peace. He didn’t want to deal with anyone pressuring them to go faster than they wanted to just because they were soulmates. It was something that most people never even realized they were doing but once it was revealed that two people were soulmates, most other people automatically expected them to be together.

“Let’s keep it to ourselves for a while,” he suggested. Something in him loosened at the smile that Sara gave at his words and he realized that she’d felt the same but had obviously been willing to do the opposite if that’s what he wanted.

“Then there’s really only one last thing we need to do before your sister gets here,” Sara told him. 

“Oh?” Leonard raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

She smirked. “Better kiss your bride, Leonard Snart. Unless you want your sister to see our first kiss.”

Lisa would pick up on that being their first kiss in a heartbeat. She was annoying like that. So, rather than reply verbally, Leonard smirked right back and slid forward in his seat, running his free hand up Sara’s arm as she did the same.

“Can’t have that,” he said, voice low, lips inches from Sara’s. She shook her head, lips twitching, and he smiled, eyes darting down to follow the movement before looking back up. At Sara’s nod, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers.

This wasn’t anything that any studies or any pairs of soulmates had revealed to the public. A rush of heat flooded through him, a feeling of want, and a sense of rightness at the feel of Sara. He didn’t feel complete, he wasn’t half a person without Sara, after all. But it felt like everything about him was magnified. 

He slid off the seat and took a step towards her without breaking the kiss, the hand he’d slid up her arm settling against the back of her neck, beneath her hair. Her free arm slid under his jacket and around his waist as she tilted her head back. He leaned forward, bending his head lower and drawing back just a moment to suck in a breath. The second he did, Leonard felt Sara smile against his lips.

“That,” she whispered, “is not in any of the books.”

“No,” he agreed. “It’s not.” 

Rather than reply, she kissed him again and he let himself fall back in to Sara, blocking out the rest of the world for the moment.

“Oh my God, Lenny, really? I don’t need to see this,” Lisa said from the side.

Leonard groaned in frustration and pulled back, turning slightly to glare at Lisa. “Then don’t look.”

Sara snorted, her mouth pressed against Leonard’s shoulder to muffle her laughter. She lifted her head a bit, resting her chin on his shoulder instead and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, “Murder’s illegal in all fifty states.”

Leonard’s lips twitched and he stepped back, letting Sara slide off her seat to stand next to him and he fought not to show his surprise at the fact that she only came to his shoulder. The stool had given her a bit of a boost, hiding the fact that she couldn’t be more than 5’6”. 

He also had a feeling that if he ever gave her shit for her height, she’d knock him on his ass. The thought made him smirk and he turned to look back at his sister.

“Lisa,” he said, “I’d like you to meet Sara. My wife.”

 

_One Year Later_

 

Leonard smiled against Sara’s skin as she hummed and shifted above him. He looked up, eyes darkening at the sight before him because Sara was in the habit of going to sleep with nothing but a pair of panties on, a habit that Leonard definitely appreciated.

“Morning,” she murmured, stretching and still looking completely satisfied from the night before.

“Happy birthday,” he replied, tracing his lips along the edge of Sara’s mark, flicking his tongue along the edge of the first M. Sara shifted again, her hand sliding over his head and down to his shoulder, moaning at the touch. He couldn’t stop the smile from reappearing. “Shh,” he said. “I’ve got a very possessive fiancée.”

Sara laughed. “That sounds horrible,” she breathed when he slid up her body, pausing to suck a nipple in to his mouth. He hummed against her, sliding one hand down and under the edge of her panties. He pulled back, smirking in satisfaction when her legs parted automatically for him. Leonard watched as Sara’s eyes fluttered when he slid his fingers through her folds, feeling how wet she was.

She tilted her hips up, sucking in a breath as he slid first one finger then two inside her, pumping them in and out of her slowly, unable to move his hand too much because of the way her panties clung to his hand. She tugged at him, pulling Leonard up. He pulled his fingers out, smiling a bit when she let out a sound of dissatisfaction. 

Rather than say anything, he tugged her panties down, moving to the side so that Sara could kick them off, launching them over the side of the bed with a laugh while he shoved the pajama pants he’d pulled on last night down and off. Briefly, he wondered why the hell they’d bothered to put anything on once they’d finished last night.

He rolled back over and she welcomed his weight on top of her with open arms, the way she always had and he let out a breath against her mouth as he slid in to her.

“Len,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around Leonard like a vice and using them to tug him against her. Her nails dug in to his skin a bit as she dragged them down his back, leaving light marks. He nipped at her pulse point as he began to move his hips, setting a hard, fast pace the way he knew she wanted. 

It’d been a year since they’d met, less than that since they’d first had sex, and sometimes it still left him reeling the way Sara never held back with him and the way he never felt the need to hold back with her.

Her head fell back in pleasure, breath hitching as she ground her hips up against his. Leonard groaned at the feel and thrust harder, changing the angle until she was swearing and stretching a hand above her head, fingers curling so that her nails dug in to her own palm. He sucked a mark in to her skin, relishing the sounds that the action pulled from her.

This was going to be quick, Leonard already knew so he slipped a hand down between them, swiping his thumb over her clit while he used his other hand to pull her leg up, allowing him to go deeper in to her. Sara cried out as he pressed his forehead against hers, taking in the look on her face as her hands scrambled to get a good grip on him. They slipped down, clutching at his ass and digging in slightly. Leonard bit down on her neck and that was all it took for Sara to fall apart, crying out as she came, clenching around him. Her nails bit in to him and Leonard swore as he followed her over the edge.

Leonard fell forward, resting against her as they both gasped. Beneath him, Sara was very clearly still coming down from her orgasm, small spasms and twitches going through her and causing him to press his hips down against her again.

“Like I said,” Leonard managed to say after a few moments, lifting to press a kiss to her temple. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
